


What Would Celestia Ludenberg do?

by SlimyPennies



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Gen, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: Quick drabble. Taeko has to do better, be bigger, escape. What would Celestia Ludenberg do?





	

I am Taeko Yasuhiro. I am unique, special, above all others... But I'm also pretty good at lying to myself.

 

\---

 

I have to get out of this shithole, I have to.

 

My lip bled as I bit it anxiously. What the fuck am I supposed to do?!

 

No... No, not what I would do.

 

_What would Celestia Ludenberg do?_

 

What would the woman who never lost do?

 

\---

 

Plan, plan, plan...

 

Kill him, just kill him.

 

Yamada is such an easy target...

 

No. One person? That's not enough. That's ordinary.

 

Taeko Yasuhiro would do that.

 

_Celestia can do better._

 

\---

 

I quietly sneaked through the halls, holding Alter Ego under my arm, listening intently for any witnesses.

 

The digital camera fit snugly in my pocket, and it will help very nicely...

 

I stopped at my room.

 

Pretend it's his? No... No. I have to do _better._  


 

My gaze turned to Ishimaru's door. I have to break in without anyone noticing, especially not him.

 

Damn, did my rule work well...

 

\---

 

Theatrics, theatrics.

 

Lie your ass off, and you can be free.

 

Claim rape, claim anything, dignity is nothing here.

 

Yamada angrily clenched his fists, face going red.

 

"I never said this before..." He growled lowly, "But I'll kill him! He's gone too far this time!"

 

Finally, it starts to fall in place.

 

"So, you'll help me?"

 

"Of course!"

 

\---

 

Blades are for the normal.

 

Obvious weapons are for the simple, the _plebeian._  


 

Celestia Ludenberg doesn't deal with simple. Celestia Ludenberg... She deals with hammers. She deals with complicated lie after lie, she deals with tales of masked maniacs, and she deals with betraying the one who helped her out.

 

There can only be one winner.

 

Yamada let out a sorry whimper as his skull cracked under the weight of my hammer, pink splattering all over the floor.

 

I grinned. Finally, I get to go home...

 

My eye wandered to my hammer, my Justice Hammer #5, so to speak. Wash that first.

 

\---

 

I calmly looked around the courtroom.

 

All in.

 

My name? Ha! You must know it already, surely...

 

I am Celestia Ludenberg. I would call myself a gambler, but... _Wouldn't a gamble imply I could lose?_  



End file.
